The Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 2
by Annabella123
Summary: So if you have seen the movie the avengers heroes of tomorrow. I am making the 2nd book of it and Taren the daughter of Thor goes back to Asgard but when she leaves Ultron comes back and tries to destroy James. But is to step brothers Pim and Azarri They get captured by a mystery person. So now Haukguy (Francis) needs to find them before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

csx 


	2. The team gets seperated

Bye Taren! all the boys looking up seeing there step sister going back to her home. Well this is going to be fun! said Pim. Oh ya.. fun. said James. At least she is not dead! said Azeri. Yep. said James. Then the alarm went off. Tony! whats happening! said Pim. Get in James room now! said Tony. Last time this happened Vision came. said James. WHAT IF ULTRON IS BACK! said Pim. Dude we practically killed him! said Azeri. So does that mean he is gone forever! said Pim. Yah it does. said James.

You guys suck! said Pim. Ok we suck now lets get a move on we all know where his hideout is now lets go there now! said James. Wait wheres Haukguy. said Pim

. I do not know actually we need him. said James. Hauk guy they were all yelling his name. Haukguy heard them but he did not get out of his hiding place instead he snuck out and ran away. LOOK there he is! said Pim. Haukguy looked at him and ran even ran until he got out of Ultron City witch is New York but everyone still calls it Ultron City. Where did he go. said James. There gone all gone. said Haukguy. Im free.

* * *

So that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it it is a approvement of my other story but hey.


	3. The warning

Bye Taren! all the boys looking up seeing there step sister going back to her home. Well this is going to be fun! said Pim. Oh ya.. fun. said James. At least she is not dead! said Azeri. Yep. said James. Then the alarm went off. Tony! whats happening! said Pim. Get in James room now! said Tony. Last time this happened Vision came. said James. WHAT IF ULTRON IS BACK! said Pim. Dude we practically killed him! said Azeri. So does that mean he is gone forever! said Pim. Yah it does. said James.

You guys suck! said Pim. Ok we suck now lets get a move on we all know where his hideout is now lets go there now! said James. Wait wheres Haukguy. said Pim

. I do not know actually we need him. said James. Hauk guy they were all yelling his name. Haukguy heard them but he did not get out of his hiding place instead he snuck out and ran away. LOOK there he is! said Pim. Haukguy looked at him and ran even ran until he got out of Ultron City witch is New York but everyone still calls it Ultron City. Where did he go. said James. There gone all gone. said Haukguy. Im free.

* * *

So that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it it is a approvement of my other story but hey.

* * *

Hey so if you all read my first chapter you would be reading this and anyways you all know whats happening and for the tital you must say the team is getting separated and yes they are but that is not the only thing. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dang it, He is gone. said Azeri. Of course, because Taren is gone he left to and now there is only 3 avengers. said James. Umm what if Ultron is back. said Pim. Really.. said James and Azeri. Just saying. mumbled Pim. Children where did Haukguy go. said Tony. He ran away. said Pim. WHAT! I need him to help me. said Tony

. Well if you need me im going to be eating muffins and enjoying my day. said Pim. Then all of them looked at him when he went of. Why do you need him Tony. said James. Crap. said James. Then at that moment All the children disappeared. Where did you guys go! said Tony. Um Pim, Azeri.. are you guys here. said James ( Oh and James is all alone.) Ok now it looks like there is only 1 avenger. Me. said James. With Azeri and Pim they looked scared. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yelled Pim. Dude don't freak out! said Azeri. WHY SHOULD I NOT FREAK OUT! Said Pim. Because im here with you. said Azeri. Then a guy came took them. Okay now you can freak out. said Azeri. Okay. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yelled Pim.

* * *

Okay this is now an Authors note. I LOVE PIM HE IS JUST S FUNNY

! Okay now back to the book.

* * *

Then the mysterious person let go and warned them. The warning I will tell in the next chapter.

* * *

So anyways the reason why I put in chapter 1 in 2 is because im lazy to take it out so hope you all liked my 2nd chapter bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi every body I haven't really been on fanfiction for a while so that meant that I haven't been updated so now im updating it now so hope you like it!

* * *

Where am I? asked James to himself. Like he was trying to figure out if he was in a dream or not. Ok, Im going to pinch myself and if this is a dream I will wake up if its not a dream then im scared. said James. As he pinched himself he saw a red light... James went closer and closer... But when he tried to touch it kidnapped him!

* * *

Ok let me say something its going to be something new... when a line comes up here it means we are changing to other characters

* * *

This is so cool! said Pim like he was about to get a birthday present before his party. CALM DOWN PIM! yelled Azeri. We are just going to find Haukguy number 2 then we are done here they are not staying with us... they have there own family and mission and so do we. So when we find James we are out of here ok. Explained Azeri

Ok... said Pim. We better get going then no time to lose! said Haukguy. _Wait... **They heard a voice.** __There is one more thing.. said the mysterious voice. There is one more person you should look for Azeri. _Who? asked Azeri. _Where you find James is where you will find Athena's daughter... Andria. She is the second goddess of war sent down to earth because she can cause real damage but when she is calm she can be very useful. said the mysterious person. Ok thanks umm person of the world. said Azeri._

* * *

_Struggle Struggle Struggle little one. But your never going to find this family of yours. Since your the one that made the HULK destroy me it looks like one person still cares about me.. Don't you Andria. said Ultron. Why of course I do. And anyways we are just like each other. said Andria_

* * *

_Ok that's it for today I know its not actually made a new avenger but I explained her! see you in the next chapter_


	5. Andria leaves Ultron

Hi Everyody! Thi is me again and guess waaaaaat.. ITS A NEW CHAPTERE HOPE U LIKE IT!

* * *

Andria. Said Ultron. What do you want know from me. I did everything you told me to just let me go now. Please. said Andria. Well I was just about to let you go. I don't need you anymore. said Ultron. But if you don't want to get captured run away from Ultron City. explained Ultron. I will. said Andria. Before Andria left she untangled James. What are you doing I thought you hated me! said James. Listen little boy. I was here because I realized something. I was looking for people. And I need your help. said Andria. Makes sense. said James. But who are you looking for? asked James. Im looking for The young Avengers. My mom sent me down here from Godtropillus to find them. said Andria. Oh.. well you found one of the young Avengers. said James. Really?! Where! said Andria. Its me dumby. said James. Oh. said Andria.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pim was just sliding down a huge slide. PIM! QUIET! Said Azeri. Really Azeri you are such a slug! said Pim

. Man he is just like me when I was a kid. said Hauguy. Im still like that but well older. said Haukguy. What is my son like? asked Haukguy. He is totally different then you. said Azeri and Pim. Thought so. said Haukguy. We need to find James and tell him about Andria. said Azeri. BOO! Said Pim

* * *

Ok that's it for today byeeee!


End file.
